1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, a mobile terminal for facilitating a user to carry and use a terminal in a simple and easy way. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for sufficiently securing a bending strength in a vertical length direction of a window, reinforcing a locked force between the window and a case, and enhancing beauty of exterior by eliminating a gap between the window and the case.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
As functions of the terminal tend to be diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player type equipped with composite functions including picture or video photographing, music or video file playback, games, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, a mobile terminal absorbs function of independent multimedia devices and its unique field is ongoing to dilute.
Generally, a mobile terminal having a communication function can be classified into one of a bar type (e.g., a full touch screen type, etc.), a folder type, a slide type and the like.
The above-configured mobile terminal generally includes a display unit for displaying an image and is also provided with a window configured to cover the display unit to protect and a bezel part configured to enclose an edge of the window.
Recently, as many efforts for increasing a size of a display unit provided to a mobile terminal are ongoing, a size of a window for shielding and protecting the display unit tend to increase gradually. Moreover, in order to downsize a mobile terminal, many attempts are continuously made to minimize a thickness of a window while a size of a display unit is raised.
Generally, a window is made of a glass material. As mentioned in the foregoing description, as the thickness of the window tends to decrease despite increasing a size of the window, if a bending moment is applied to a mobile terminal, it may easily cause transformation or damage to the mobile terminal.
Recently, efforts for minimizing a width of a bezel part are ongoing to downsize a mobile terminal.
In this case, the bezel part is attached to a window using an adhesive agent or a double-sided tape. As mentioned in the foregoing description, if a width of the bezel part decreases, an area for the bezel part to be attached to the window decreases as well. Therefore, it may degrade an adhesive power between the window and the bezel part.
Furthermore, the attachment of the bezel part using the adhesive agent or the double-sided tape eventually generates a minute gap between the window and the bezel part. If an attached face between the bezel part and the window is externally exposed, it may degrade the exterior beauty of the mobile terminal.